Ese jueves
by Kannaby
Summary: En un aeropuerto, un chico se le declaró a Haruna y ella no supo responder, él se marchó dándole tiempo para que lo pensara. Haruna ha repetido esa escena en su mente desde que se fue y ahora, cinco años después, él ha vuelto a la ciudad y la Otonashi se cuestiona si sentirá lo mismo que el día en que se declaró. FubuHaru*
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Hola, traigo una nueva historia que espero -como siempre xD- les guste. Esta vez publico por una razón especial, hoy se cumple un año desde mi llegada a Fanfiction de manera oficial, es mi aniversario de FF. El tiempo vuela la verdad. En fin, por eso quería hacerlo especial y publicar algo me pareció perfecto; luego de aproximadamente cinco intentos -así es, escribí cinco historias diferentes, pero ninguna me convencía y terminaba dejándolas :P- logré concretar esta idea y trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. El próximo capítulo estará el viernes o si tengo suerte, antes.

 **Aviso:** Todo está narrado desde el punto de vista de Haruna.

 **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

.

.

.

 _El día que te fuíste, el día en que regresas_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jueves.

Quinto día de la semana.

Jueves.

Una vez más.

Es igual que aquella vez que te fuíste. Todos los del equipo fuimos a despedirte al aeropuerto. Me llamaste para hablar a solas y claro, yo no tenía mínima idea de lo que me querías decir. Te seguí y esperé a tu lado en silencio, te noté algo extraño y te rehusabas a mirarme a la cara. Quise preguntarte si algo pasaba, pero cuando sonreíste me di cuenta de que no era nada malo.

— Te amo.

Escuchar esas dos palabras salir de tu boca me sorprendió, pero mis ojos se agrandaron más al notar que me lo decías a mi. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo de especial? soy completamente normal y no encuentro razones para que te enamores de mi. Tienes muchas opciones y yo precisamente no era gran cosa como para que me escogieras entre tantas.

— Yo...

Balbuceé. Lo hice. Escucharte de repente me sentó como agua fría. Me sentí alagada, pero no tenía una respuesta. ¿Qué debía hacer, decir, sentir...?

Me sonreíste y esta vez miraste mis ojos.

— No podía irme sin decírtelo.

Parecías entender lo serio del asunto; no me pediste respuesta al instante. Pero...

— Si me pides que me quede, lo haré.

¿Y ahora? Realmente me haz revuelto los sentimientos y ni siquiera sé qué pensar. Yo nunca me he enamorado. ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Cómo se siente? ¿Qué responder? ¿A él cuánto tiempo le tomó saber que se había enamorado? ¿O al menos creer que se había enamorado?

Éramos unos niños, yo tenía quince años y tu diesiséis, a esa edad ilusiones es lo que sobra y lo que creemos real a veces no resulta ser más que un espejismo. Tu te declaraste ¿y qué te di yo a cambio? mi silencio, eso fue lo que obtuviste. Fue tan repentino. Te enamoraste de mi y yo no pude darte nada ¿estás satisfecho?

Mi vista se centró en la nada. Me sentía mal por no decir que sentía lo mismo, estaba confundida.

— Te daré tiempo para que pienses en eso, yo... volveré.

Y te despediste. Te despediste y me dejaste ahí, sola. Miré tu silueta alejarse y un vago adiós se escapó de mi, volteaste enseguida y me corregiste.

— Hasta pronto.

Han pasado cinco años desde ese día, ese jueves. Me miro en el espejo de mi habitación y suspiro. Hoy también es jueves y haz vuelto. Sesenta meses y vuelves en la misma fecha en la que te fuíste. Tanto tiempo y aún pienso en eso. Tanto tiempo y aún no tengo respuesta. Tanto tiempo y sigo pensando que esperas una. Tanto tiempo...

Ahora tengo veinte años. Estoy consciente de que tu pudiste haberte casado, tenido hijos, una vida alejado de mi. Probablemente ya ni recuerdes lo que alguna vez sentiste y hasta hallas olvidado que te declaraste. Aún así quiero creer que nada de eso ha pasado y no entiendo por qué. Mi mente está en la realidad, pero mi corazón está confundido. A estas alturas y todavía no comprendo qué es lo que siento.

Si, es extraño...

Terminé de arreglarme el vestido, color azul marino, una vez dijiste que ese color resaltaba en mi y me hacía lucir bien. Ahora lo traigo puesto y no tengo idea de por qué este deseo por querer impresionarte. Quizás sea solo el hecho de demostrarte que he crecido, he madurado y me he vuelto más mujer de lo que era. O tan solo el deseo por sentirme bonita ante los ojos de alguien que una vez sintió más que amistad por mi.

No importa realmente. Debo a presurarme, la fiesta en casa de mi hermano por tu regreso comenzará dentro de poco y no quiero llegar tarde...

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Reviews?

 **Avance del próximo capítulo:**

— ¿Te casaste?

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué te hace ese tipo de preguntas?

— No, no he tenido la suerte.

La sonrisa en tu rostro no pasó desapercibida. Pero yo mantenía mi ceño fruncido.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Igual que siempre, unas palabras de mi parte. Quiero agradecer a VazKatya por su review y sus felicitaciones :) por supuesto que continuaré con la historia y pues, el nombre del chico he decidido revelarlo más adelante. Por lo demás, solo queda leer.

Espero les guste :3

 **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

.

.

.

 _Quiero que me mires_

.

.

.

Miré la hora, faltan ocho minutos para las siete; estoy a tiempo. Entré sigilosa y con la mirada busqué a mis amigas. Sonreí. Aki y Fuyuka estaban conversando cerca de la mesa de las bebidas. Traté de caminar lento, los tacones a veces me resultaban algo incómodos, afortunamente ahora no me molestaban.

— Chicas.

Mi sencillo saludo las hiso voltear a verme. Las dos lucían realmente bien. Me sonrieron.

— Haruna, te ves muy bien.

El alago de Aki me sacó una sonrisa.

— Tu igual. Lindo vestido, Fuyuka.

— Gracias, Haruna.

Había que admitirlo. Fuyuka podía ser bastante tímida a veces, pero de que sabía arreglarse eso no se lo discutía.

— ¿Y Natsumi? ¿Aún no ha llegado?

— Está con Endo, dice que tiene que vigilar que no beba mucho.

El comentario de Aki nos sacó una risa a las tres. Tomé un poco de lo que parecía ser ponche y lo serví en un vaso.

— Debe de estar por allá.

Instantáneamente volteé hacia donde señalaba. Entonces te vi. Me perdí en el espacio un momento. Mi hermano, Tsunami, Endo, Kazemaru y Nagumo hablaban contigo. Tu sonreías, no te percataste de que te estaba viendo.

— Entonces, ¿qué dices?

La voz de Fuyuka me sacó del trance y tomé de mi bebida para relajarme. No supe qué me preguntaba, yo estaba en otra sintonía.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¿Qué tal si vamos con ellos?

De pronto se me aceleró el corazón.

— Creo que me quedo aquí.

Aki me tomó la mano.

— Vamos, vallamos a ver de qué hablan los chicos.

— E-está bien...

Yo no era una persona de las que se acobardaba y tampoco tenía razones para hacerlo, pero la duda me consumía ¿Debía decirte algo o solo fingir que no pasó nada? ya pasaron cinco años ¿Eso importaría?

— Vaya, vaya, Haruna.

El tono de voz que usó Nagumo me hiso reír, más bien el sentido de sus palabras. Noté como mi hermano le daba un leve codazo. No me molestaba que me hablara de esa forma, Nagumo era de mis mejores amigos y sé que solo bromeaba. Los demás hablaban y yo evitaba verte. Pero fallé, mis ojos se centraron en ti.

— Hola.

Me dijiste con aquella sonrisa que provocó un escalofrío en mi. ¿Significaba algo? claro que no, solo era una sonrisa, simple y de cortesía, pero hasta allí.

— ¿Sigues jugando fútbol?

Como siempre, Endo pensaba solo en fútbol. En momentos así compadezco a Natsumi, pero ella lo ama y las charlas completas sobre ese deporte son parte del paquete Endo. Tu reíste, por lo visto te diste cuenta de que se había tardado mucho en preguntar.

— Por supuesto. Y creo que deberíamos jugar un partido por los viejos tiempos.

— Kido, ¿dónde tienes los balones?

— Endo Mamoru, estamos en una fiesta. Te puedes esperar hasta mañana.

— Pero Natsumi...

El grupo completo rió. Si a alguien le hacía caso Endo esa era a Natsumi y bueno, el partido terminó siendo pospuesto para mañana. La plática siguió para largo y me sentí rara, tu hablabas con los demás y no te molestabas en mirarme. ¿Y este sentimiento? ¿Por qué me importa tanto si me miras o no? ¿Qué es lo que sientes justo ahora?

Suspiré y me terminé mi bebida. Nagumo puso una mano en mi hombro y se dirigió a ti.

— Y dime, ¿encontraste novia?

Nagumo me guiñó el ojo y yo me preguntaba ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? por mi parte sentí que no quería conocer la respuesta.

— Bueno...

— ¿Te casaste?

¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué te hace ese tipo de preguntas?

— No, no he tenido la suerte.

La sonrisa en tu rostro no pasó desapercibida. Pero yo mantenía mi ceño fruncido. Miré a mi pelirrojo amigo y con la mirada le preguntaba ¿Por qué?

— Yo solo trataba de ayudar.

Las palabras que me susurró en el oído me descolocaron. ¿Ayudar? ¿Por qué creería que eso me ayudaría? ¿Ayudarme en qué? Con lo malpensado que era una idea cruzó por mi mente.

— Esto no es...

Su mirada me dejó en claro que no me creía.

— ¿No?

— ¡Haruya!

Mis gritos eran silenciosos, un susurro quizás, no quería llamar la atención. Pero mi tono era firme.

— Está bien, está bien, lo que tu digas.

Detestaba cada vez que me hablaba así, me hace creer que me está dando la razón, pero la verdad es que no cree lo que le digo. Rodeó mis hombros con su brazo derecho.

— Tranquila, dijo que no tiene a nadie.

Cuando creí que ya me dejaría en paz. Suspiré. Pero era cierto, no había ninguna novia y tampoco esposa. Una sensación de alivio me invadió. Igualmente, esto no significa nada. Esos cinco años lejos te pudieron haber servido para olvidarme y bueno, quizás hasta sea lo mejor...

* * *

 **Avance del próximo capítulo:**

Se vuelven las cuatro de la tarde y recibo otro mensaje. Suspiré, seguramente era Fuyuka, a veces creo que se preocupa demasiado.

Parpadeé. No era ella. Eras tu.

 _"Hola."_

Rápidamente tecleé y te respondí.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Hi~ muchas gracias por lo reviews, realmente aprecio que se tomen el tiempo de dejármelos y disculpen mi gran atraso con el capítulo, tuve unas complicaciones con él, pero al fin lo traje. Lo sentí algo corto, pero yo tiendo a resumir mucho y es lo que me salió. El siguiente no tardará tanto, de eso estoy segura, así que pueden estar tranquilos. Espero les guste.

 **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Una mirada tuya. Cinco mensajes. Incertidumbre_

 _._

 _._

 _._

La fiesta continuó y yo terminé por apartarme de todos. En el balcón las estrellas se veían hermosas, volteé ligeramente y de forma disimulada; la mayoría de los chicos se había ido, pero tu seguías ahí y yo me sigo preguntando ¿Por qué aún no te haz acercado a mi?

Supongo que ya lo haz olvidado. Pero sigue importándome mucho. Suspiré. Lo único que quiero saber es qué tanto han cambiado tus sentimientos durante todo este tiempo, si, solo eso. ¿Cuánto pueden afectar la distancia y el tiempo?

¿Aquellos sentimiento se mantendrían en ti sabiendo que yo podía no sentir lo mismo? ¿Cuánto puede durar un amor unilateral? Desearía poder preguntarte.

Miro la hora en el reloj; ya es tarde y debo volver a casa. Camino a la salida y me topo con tu mirada, estás apartado en una esquina con tu teléfono en mano y tu vista fija en mi. No me muevo porque no puedo parar de mirarte. Siento como mis pies intentan acercarme a ti, pero me resisto. Tal vez no estoy lista, aunque ni yo sepa para qué.

— Haruna, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

La voz de mi hermano me hace volver a la realidad y entonces lo observo.

— No, creo que...

Vuelvo a mirar en tu dirección y ya no estás, te haz ido. Le sonrio de manera forzada a mi hermano.

— Si, me agradaría, gracias.

Entonces abandono la fiesta, sabiendo que en todo ese tiempo solo me dijiste un simple "Hola". Y para mi sorpresa, me siento decepcionada.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente me levanto temprano, Fuyuka me manda un mensaje para decirme que en un par de horas comenzará el partido. Pasa el tiempo y, aunque me arreglé para ello, terminé por no ir. Siento como si desde ayer no pudiera verte. Se vuelven las cuatro de la tarde y recibo otro mensaje. Suspiré, seguramente era Fuyuka, a veces creo que se preocupa demasiado.

Parpadeé. No era ella. Eras tu.

 _"Hola."_

Rápidamente tecleé y te respondí.

— Hola.

 _"No fuíste al partido. ¿Pasó algo?"_

¿Estaba preocupado por mi? Si, lo estaba. Sonreí.

— No, nada malo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

 _"Nada en especial... ¿Dónde estás?"_

— En mi casa.

Me sonrojé. ¿Vendría a verme?

 _"Ya veo, creí que estabas en casa de Kido"_

— No, ¿por qué lo dices?

 _"Es que quería hablar con él sobre algo. No importa, lo buscaré luego. Gracias igual"_

— Está bien.

Me recosté sobre la cama y releí la conversación. De pronto me sentí mal; Kido, querías saber sobre él, no sobre mi.

Pero he de admitir que cada mensaje me dejó un sabor diferente en cuanto a ti. Al principio interés, luego preocupación, curiosidad, algo de decepción y al final solo un gracias que se sintió vacío. Miro el techo y la imagen de ti diciéndome "Te amo" regresa. Fruncí el ceño, me sentí enojada de repente. Y la verdad, es intrigante, el simple hecho de me parezca intrigante lo es. Porque en nuestra relación muchas cosas eran impedimentos ¿Qué sentido tenía?

Suspiré y me reincorporé. Caminé al baño, me lavé la cara con agua y me miré en el espejo. No creo merecer sufrir de esta manera. Me recosté de la pared y me deslicé hasta caer sentada en el suelo, quizás exagero y por ahora, preguntarte no es una opción. Pero sigo confundida y no sé si todo esto sea simplemente un capricho o algo más real.

* * *

 **N/A:** Por cierto, he decidido dejar el fandom de Inazuma Eleven, lo estuve pensando mucho y ya me decidí *Toma sus maletas y varias cosas que se encuentra en el suelo que ni siquiera son suyas* Sayo, me voy al fandom de Naruto... *Y se la lleva el tren*

...

Ok no xD jaja

La verdad es que todavía tengo historias pendientes aquí que debo continuar. Al final las terminaré todas, pero creo que si pausaré mi actividad en este fandom por un rato. Quizás después de terminar esta historia y _Fanfiction_ , tal vez le agregue otro par de capítulos a _Citas a ciegas -_ o la termine- y entonces me vaya. De que vuelvo, vuelvo, pero no sé cuando.

Tengo pensados unos Long-fics de Naruto que realmente quiero escribir. Y además, todavía están otro par de historia de Inazuma Eleven que quiero publicar, por lo que mi regreso está asegurado.

Y claro, está la posibilidad de que me vuelva hipócrita y simplemente me quede aquí o alterne con Naruto, ya saben, ignorando todo el bendito párrafo de arriba xD

Ok, suficiente cháchara... xD

 **Avance del próximo capítulo:**

Me decido por salir a hacer las compras; el refrigerador está vacío. Todo, dejando de lado algunos precios que me parecieron exagerados, fue bastante tranquilo. Solo me faltaba comprar unos tomates, nada de qué preocuparse.

Claro, hasta que llegaste tu y lo arruinaste todo...


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Hola otra vez, no me tardé mucho ¿verdad? xD espero les guste el capítulo. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, los que me dejen, de ahora en adelante se los contestaré :)

 **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Una carta y un mensaje indescifrable_

 _._

 _._

 _._

La noche pasó, el sol salió una vez más y yo caminaba a casa de mi hermano, días como hoy solo iba a visitarlo para pasar la tarde juntos. Al llegar toqué la puerta y un mayordomo me abrió. Me dirigí a su oficina, últimamente se la pasa mucho ahí.

Esta vez no toqué, para mi desgracia ¿o suerte? tu estabas ahí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me preguntaste sujetando un papel arrugado que, probablemente, creíste que no había visto.

— Vengo a ver a mi hermano.

Reíste levemente.

— Claro... fue una pregunta tonta. Seguramente viene pronto.

Arrojaste el papel al cesto de basura y te acercaste a la salida, pasándome de largo.

— Pero, tu...

— Dile que tuve que irme, por favor.

Asentí y te observé alejarte. ¿Ahora por qué siento que me evitas?

Saqué lo que botaste y lo desarrugué. Estaba en blanco, si, pero se notaba que habían escrito en él y que luego lo borraron. Intenté leer, pero no era muy visible. De pronto alguien abrió la puerta logrando sobresaltarme. Respiré tranquila al notar a mi hermano bajo el marco.

— Hola, no pensé que vendrías.

Me sonrió y al dar un mirada rápida al resto de la habitación, se extrañó.

— Dijo que te avisara que tenía que irse.

Mi hermano asintió, yo guardé lo que según era basura en mi bolso y luego de una plática corta, nos fuimos a la cocina a preparar algo para el almuerzo, me divertía estando con él. Pero la curiosidad me estaba matando ¿Qué fue lo que escribiste? ¿Por qué lo borraste y arrojaste al cesto al verme? fácilmente podía ser algo sin importancia, como la lista de compras o algo parecido, aún así, por más mínimo que fuera, yo tenía que saber.

.

.

.

Han pasado exactamente seis días desde que recogí lo que tu botaste. Suspiré al recordar que no pude descifrar lo que decía, no completamente, solo las palabras "Qué y haz", las cuáles, puedo suponer, vienen en compañía de otras, más no encontré coherencia así que lo dejé. Pero algo bueno, según mi criterio, había resultado; durante todo ese tiempo no te había visto, lo cual me había servido para relajarme y ordenar mis pensamientos. Creo que mi cerebro ya ha dejado de maquinar esas absurdas conclusiones.

Me decido por salir a hacer las compras; el refrigerador está vacío. Todo, dejando de lado algunos precios que me parecieron exagerados, fue bastante tranquilo. Solo me faltaba comprar unos tomates, nada de qué preocuparse.

Claro, hasta que llegaste tu y lo arruinaste todo...

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Les gustó? ¿Reviews?

 **Avance del próximo capítulo:**

Estuve a punto de irme y dejarte continuar solo, pero unas palabras tuyas bastaron para detenerme.

— Hay una cafetería cerca de aquí... ¿Te gustaría ir?

Pudo haber sido solo la invitación a una amiga que casi no habías visto o tal vez significar algo más. Sin embargo, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Esto no es coincidencia, no para mi, el día de hoy por fin me aclararé y tu vas a ayudarme.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** Hi! :'3 ¿Cómo están? espero que bien, les traigo actualización.

 **Iker:** Hola :) me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia :D pronto sabrás quién es, trataré de actualizar rápido y en lo máximo me tardaré tres días si es que no tengo complicaciones. Por lo pronto solo toca leer.

El día de hoy les dejo doble capítulo. Espero les guste.

 **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Demuéstrame que te importo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Estabas justo frente a la sección de los tomates. Dudo en acercarme y cuando me dedicas aquella mirada con esa sonrisa me siento nerviosa ¿Y yo por qué estaba nerviosa? Creí que se me había pasado, creí que no sentía nada. Pero con que te aparezcas una vez más es suficiente para descontrolarme.

— ¿Haciendo compras?

Como siempre, inicias la plática y mientras, yo evito el contacto visual.

— Si y al parecer tu también.

Sonreí levemente.

— Algunas provisiones no están de más.

Tus palabras a modo de chiste lograron su cometido, me hicieron reír. Todo cambió cuando intentamos tomar el mismo tomate a la vez. Ese simple roce me estremeció y casi me hizo temblar. Al instante te miré, tu dirigías tu vista al lado contrario de mi. Eso me estristeció, por lo visto no sentiste nada en comparación conmigo.

Estuve a punto de irme y dejarte continuar solo, pero unas palabras tuyas bastaron para detenerme.

— Hay una cafetería cerca de aquí... ¿Te gustaría ir?

Pudo haber sido solo la invitación a una amiga que casi no habías visto o tal vez significar algo más. Sin embargo, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Esto no es coincidencia, no para mi, el día de hoy por fin me aclararé y tu vas a ayudarme.

Caminamos en silencio y tu cargaste mis bolsas. Mentalmente me repetía que solo era caballerosidad de tu parte y no un favor especial por ser yo. Cuando me indicaste donde era, entré y nos sentamos uno frente al otro. Ambos pedimos un café.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

¿Mucho tiempo? ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Desde qué?

Te tardaste en contestar, pero al final sonreíste y respondiste:

— Desde que... desde que me fui de esta ciudad.

— Si, tienes razón.

Miré la taza de café y mi reflejo en ella, luego de unos segundos le di un sorbo.

— Oye...

Me llamaste.

— ¿Si?

Después de todo ese silencio, un poco de esperanza se escapó de mi. Tu me mirabas y terminaste por voltear a ver a las personas a través de la ventana.

— Olvídalo...

Con pesadez lo acepté y me contuve por querer interrogarte para saber qué ibas a decir.

Al cabo de unos minutos, tu te despediste, pagaste la cuenta sin pedirme ni un céntimo y dejaste el lugar. Yo me quedé un rato más, apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano y me detuve a pensar.

Si, lo hiciste otra vez, me volviste a confundir...

Cuando llegué a mi casa no me molesté en guardar los alimentos y me lancé a la cama a reflexionar. Te veías tan seguro cuando me invitaste y después casi no pronunciaste palabra. El simple hecho de darme cuenta de que yo esperaba más me muestra que quizás pueda sentir más que amistad, hasta donde yo lo veo, atracción, solo eso.

.

.

.

Ya era de mañana y me encaminé a casa de Aki.

Le relaté a mi amiga todo lo que había pasado ayer, las compras, mi encuentro contigo, la cafetería. Ella escuchaba atenta y me dejaba divagar con mi historia mientras yo contaba hasta el último detalle, la noté bastante interesada y cuando por fin terminé, ella se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos.

— Haruna.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, apenas me percaté de que Aki me hablaba.

— ¿Ah?

— Él te gusta, ¿cierto?

* * *

 **Avance del próximo capítulo:**

— Jamás te había escuchado hablar así de alguien.

— ¿Así? ¿Cómo?

— De esa forma tan minuciosa.

— Solamente quería decirte como fueron las cosas.

— No bromees, me contaste hasta cuántas cucharadas de azúcar le echó al café.


	6. Chapter 6

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Primera conversación: Mis sentimientos_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Me levanté de golpe. ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? ¿Gustar? ¿De dónde había sacado eso?

— ¿De qué hablas?

Ella sonrió al notar mi nerviosismo. Sin importar cuanto lo niegue no puedo evitar que mis sentimientos hablen, pero debo calmarme, es atracción, tu eres lindo, y es solo atracción, nada más.

— Mira nada más como te haz puesto.

— No sé de qué me hablas.

Desvié mi mirada. Estaba avergonzada, por alguna razón.

— Jamás te había escuchado hablar así de alguien.

— ¿Así? ¿Cómo?

— De esa forma tan minuciosa.

— Solamente quería decirte como fueron las cosas.

— No bromees, me contaste hasta cuántas cucharadas de azúcar le hechó al café.

Y luego de eso me quedé callada.

De camino a casa recordé las palabras de mi amiga.

— _Él dio el primer paso aquella vez, tal vez tu debas dar el segundo. Recuerda lo que pasó hace cinco años, Haruna. ¿Lo dejarás ir otra vez?_

Me quedé sentada en el escalón frente a la puerta de mi casa, mirando el cielo.

¿Dejarte ir?

Una pareja de enamorados camina frente a mi y me quedo observándolos.

— _Él te gusta, ¿cierto?_

¿Realmente es... solo atracción?

.

.

.

Miro el reloj y en consecuencia, la hora; 8:27 P.M.

Suspiré, casi no había dormido, por consiguiente todavía me sentía cansada. Volví a cambiar de posición en la cama. Ni siquiera tomé en cuenta lo que estaba viendo hasta que pasaron varios segundos.

A mi costado, en mi mesa de noche, al lado de la lámpara está una foto, la última foto que nos tomamos todos juntos y por supuesto, estás tu. La tomo y me la acerco para verla mejor, levemente paso mis dedos por tu imagen.

Entonces me pregunto: ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora?

¿Pensarás en mi tal y como yo lo hago?

Me gustaría pensar que si y de paso, que sea cierto...

.

.

.

— ¿Hola?

Me encontraba preparando el desayuno, pese a ser las doce del día y tenía el teléfono en mano; Fuyuka me había llamado.

— _¿Cómo estás, Haruna?_

— Más o menos, no dormí muy bien anoche. ¿Qué tal tu?

— _Bien, de hecho..._

— _Fuyuka ¿no haz terminado todavía?_

Me sorprendí al escuchar en el teléfono otra voz que no fuera la de Fuyuka, seguro tenía una visita, aunque sonaba extremadamente familiar.

— _Dame un momento, Akio._

¿Akio? ¿Está con Fudo?

— Fuyuka, ¿Fudo está en tu casa?

— _S_ _-_ _si._

La oí reír levemente.

— _De hecho, tiene que ver con la razón por la que te llamé, en un rato iremos al parque de diversiones que está al centro de la ciudad, Natsumi vendrá con Endo, Aki me ha dicho que no puede porque tiene algo que hacer, y quería saber si te gustaría venir con nosotros._

— No lo sé, no quiero hacer mal tercio.

— _No digas eso, además, siempre puedes traer a alguien contigo si lo deseas._

Medité un momento. Quizás salir me haga bien.

— Está bien, los veo allá.

— _Estupendo, adiós._

— Adiós...

Corté la llamada. Me arreglé un poco para salir y me dispuse a revisar mi agenda; ¿Con quién debería ir?

— A ver...

Pasaba nombre tras nombre. ¿Con mi hermano? no, quizás tenga algo mejor que hacer y hasta me dice que si solo para complacerme. Natsumi irá con Endo. Aki tiene un compromiso. Fuyuka, bueno, Fuyuka al parecer irá con Fudo.

Suspiré.

Vaya, mi círculo de amigos actual era bastante reducido. Continué y, entre tanto, encontré tu nombre.

¿Debería o no debería...?

...

Presioné unas cuántas teclas y llamé.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Reviews?

 **Avance del próximo capítulo:**

— ¿Hasta dónde vas a llegar?

Le pregunté, después de todo, llevábamos un rato caminando y no faltaba mucho para la central de autobuses. Además, su casa quedaba en dirección contraria.

— Hasta donde sea necesario.

Suspiré y lo encaré tratando de verme un poco más relajada.

— Si solo quieres que te disculpe entonces pidémelo.

— Lo haría, si no hubiese dicho la verdad.


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A:** Hi! lamento la tardanza, creo que me pasé por un par de días, lo siento... igual espero que disfruten este capítulo, este en especial es uno de mis favoritos xD Y por lo visto no puedo evitar dejar pistas de mis parejas favoritas -Nótese la mención Fuduka y Endumi xD- pero solo es leve y no opaca a la pareja principal :3 -Además de que no hay que desperdiciar oportunidades xD-

 **Iker:** No te preocupes, no falta mucho para saber quién es xD Y por lo otro, me alegra que de verdad te interese saber :) bien, aquí está la continuación :D espero que te guste.

 **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Segunda conversación: La insistencia_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Como acordamos nos encontramos allá. Permanecimos juntos todo el tiempo. Todavía no podía creer Fuyuka haya ido con Fudo, aunque verlo casi romper el puesto de tiro al blanco cuando perdió no tuvo precio. Mientras que Endo ya había ganado tres ositos de felpa para Natsumi. Yo tenía una pequeña ardilla en mis manos, de verdad era adorable.

Después fuimos a la montaña rusa, debo admitir que no quería subir al inicio, pero resultó bastante divertido. Y ni hablar del algodón de azúcar, realmente una delicia.

Ahora estábamos en la rueda de la fortuna, una de las atracciones clasificada como parte de las más románticas. Cada una de las parejas ubicaba un vagón. La vista era realmente hermosa.

— Sigo preguntándome por qué me trajiste aquí.

Mi compañero de vagón no parecía estar tan contento.

— Vamos, Nagumo, que no está tan mal.

— Haruna.

— Está bien, está bien. Yo simplemente no quería venir sola.

— ¿Y tenías que incluirme?

Le sonreí.

— Es el precio por ser mi mejor amigo.

Me miró sarcástico.

— Claro, si tan solo yo no fuera tan generoso.

Reí.

— Si, lo que tu digas.

De pronto me atacó, tomándome de la cabeza para despeinarme. Me zafé de su agarre y terminamos riendo.

— Igual no tienes derecho a decir que no te haz divertido.

— Tal vez, pero apuesto a que tu te sentirías mejor estando aquí con tu noviecito.

Me sonrojé de golpe.

— ¿Noviecito? no inventes, Nagumo. Yo no tengo novio.

— Niégalo cuánto quieras.

Arrugué mi entrecejo.

— Y según tu, ¿quién es mi "noviecito"?

— Ese chico... el de Inazuma Japan... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Arg, siempre lo olvido.

— ¡El no es mi novio!

— Claro y yo soy Batman. Puedes mentirte a ti misma todo lo que quieras, pero a mi no me engañas.

Me crucé de brazos y le di la espalda.

— No vas a enojarte conmigo por eso ¿o si?

Lo miré molesta.

— ¿Tu qué crees?

— Y luego hablan sobre que siempre hay que decir la verdad.

Bufé.

.

.

.

Al poco rato tuvimos que bajarnos y les avisé a los demás que me tenía que ir, no, yo me quería ir. Nagumo me siguió.

— ¿Hasta dónde vas a llegar?

Le pregunté, después de todo, llevábamos un rato caminando y no faltaba mucho para la central de autobuses. Además, su casa quedaba en dirección contraria.

— Hasta donde sea necesario.

Suspiré y lo encaré tratando de verme un poco más relajada.

— Si solo quieres que te disculpe entonces pidémelo.

— Lo haría, si no hubiese dicho la verdad.

Fruncí el ceño al instante y sentí unas inmensas ganas de golpearlo, sin embargo, terminé solamente haciendo ademán de que lo haría. Respiré hondo.

— ¿Por qué Aki y tu se empeñan en hacer esto? ¿Acaso se pusieron de acuerdo?

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Reviews?

 **Avance del próximo capítulo:**

— Admítelo.

Él ya lo sabía, por eso me insistía tanto. Pero yo me siento indefensa.

— Tengo miedo...

— Todos lo tenemos. Cuando algo realmente importa siempre habrá obstáculos; eso es lo que hace que valga la pena.


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A:** Lamento la demora, pero vengo con todas las ganas de actualizar, así que no van a tener que esperar mucho. Y por este capítulo: ¡Que viva el Nagaki! xD Crack, señores, crack xD

 **Iker:** Hola, lo siento, he tardado... pero de ahora en más se vienen actualizaciones rápidas y de todas formas, esta historia terminará antes del final del mes. Esta escritora no hará que vuelvas a esperar mucho por una actualización, además que te adoro por el simple hecho de estar siempre ahí :3 -Lector fiel, todo escritor sueña con uno xD-

 **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

.

.

.

 _Tercera conversación: Una lección por aprender_

.

.

.

— ¿Aki te dijo lo mismo?

Lo noté sorprendido, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente por una sonrisa arrogante.

— Siempre supe que teníamos una conexión.

— Como digas.

— ¿No quieres ser feliz, Haruna?

Sus palabras me tomaron desprevenida.

— ¿Por qué preguntas algo como eso?

— Responde.

— Pues claro, como cualquier persona.

— Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan obsesionada con seguir negando lo que sientes?

Mis ojos terminaron viendo el suelo.

— Yo...

— Tu lo quieres.

Volví a verlo.

— Admítelo.

Él ya lo sabía, por eso me insistía tanto. Pero yo me siento indefensa.

— Tengo miedo...

— Todos lo tenemos. Cuando algo realmente importa siempre habrá obstáculos; eso es lo que hace que valga la pena.

Sus palabras me dejaron en total silencio. Lo único que pude hacer fue repetir su nombre.

— Nagumo...

— Temerle al amor es temerle a la vida, y aquellos que le temen a la vida ya están casi muertos.

Sonreí.

— No puedo creer lo profundo que puedes llegar a sonar a veces.

— No lo creas, son frases de internet.

Ambos reímos. Yo lo abracé.

— Gracias, Haruya.

Mi amigo correpondió mi abrazo.

— Para eso estoy, ¿no? Siempre para hacerte dar cuenta de lo mal que estás.

— ¡Oye!

Escuché su risa.

— Tranquila, es broma. De nada.

Luego de aquello, Nagumo me acompañó a casa. Saqué las llaves para abrir la puerta y él ya se disponía a irse.

— Oye...

Lo llamé y volteó a verme.

— Gracias.

Me sonrió ladinamente y de espaldas me saludó.

— ¡Y no olvides tu también declarártele a Aki!

Vi como se paraba de golpe y me llamaba idiota para después irse corriendo. Reí y entré a la casa. Fui directamente a la cocina, dejé mi bolso en la mesa y tomé un vaso con agua.

— _Tu lo quieres._

 _..._

— _Tengo miedo..._

— _Todos lo tenemos. Cuando algo realmente importa siempre habrá obstáculos; eso es lo que hace que valga la pena._

 _..._

— _Temerle al amor es temerle a la vida, y aquellos que le temen a la vida ya están casi muertos._

Sus palabras realmente me hacían eco en la cabeza. Pero sobre todo...

— _¿No quieres ser feliz, Haruna?_

Si, si quiero... quiero ser feliz contigo.

.

.

.

Me encontraba desayunando cereal y a la vez, recordando el día anterior. La conversación que tuve con Nagumo me hizo sentir bastante bien; mejor de lo que estaba antes. Ahora siento que debo tomar una decisión, no estoy segura. ¿Debería dejar las cosas en el pasado o hablar contigo?

Suspiré. No puedo engañar a nadie, es obvio que no voy a dejar esto en el pasado, simplemente no puedo. Pero... ¿y si tu no sientes lo mismo? ¿Qué es lo que haré entonces?

Tengo miedo, miedo de intentarlo y miedo de tu respuesta.

— _Temerle al amor es temerle a la vida, y aquellos que le temen a la vida ya están casi muertos._

Nagumo...

Sonreí con melancolía.

Estúpido Nagumo que me hiciste tener que planteármelo. Sin embargo, gracias estúpido Nagumo... por hacerme tener que planteármelo. Y a Aki, por hacerme dudar desde un principio. Gracias amigos.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Y? ¿Se está poniendo bueno? xD el siguiente capítulo será de los más cruciales... o impactantes, no sé como describirlo. En fin, ya me dirán ustedes.

¿Reviews?

 **Avance del próximo capítulo:**

— Es un joven muy bueno. Me lo encontré cuando salía, me dijo que había recibido una llamada del trabajo y tenía que irse urgente al aeropuerto.

— ¡¿Al aeropuerto?!

Me quedo paralizada viendo la dirección por la que te habías ido.

— Dime, ¿tu eres su novia?


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A:** Hi! no tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero les guste el capítulo :D y además, muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz :')

 **Iker:** ¿Verdad que si? el Nagaki es de lo más hermoso que hay *-* me alegro de que te gusten, a mi me encantan juntos -Este es crack del bueno xD- Ok ya, dejando eso de lado... ojalá disfrutes el capítulo y muchas gracias por tus reviews :D No tengas miedo que el sol saldrá -3-

 **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

.

.

.

 _Pérdida en tiempos de gloria_

.

.

.

Llamé a Endo y le pedí tu dirección. Estoy caminando a tu casa lo más decidida que puedo. Tengo que saber, tengo que saber. No estoy dispuesta a dejar las cosas como están y así tenga que sacar valor de quién sabe dónde, te lo diré. Porque yo... yo te quiero.

Me detengo antes de llegar siquiera a la propiedad. Estoy sorprendida. Estás parado afuera a punto de entrar a un taxi. ¿A dónde vas? ¿Y justo ahora?

Antes de que pueda preguntarte subes y abandonas el lugar. Entonces me acerco a la señora con la que estabas hablando.

— Disculpe...

Ella era muy amable, al parecer la encargada de los apartamentos de esa zona y tu estabas ocupando uno de ellos. Tal vez no lo supiera, no tendrías que comentarle a dónde vas las veinticuatro horas, pero igualmente pregunté.

— Es un joven muy bueno. Me lo encontré cuando salía, me dijo que había recibido una llamada del trabajo y tenía que irse urgente al aeropuerto.

— ¡¿Al aeropuerto?!

Me quedo paralizada viendo la dirección por la que te habías ido.

— Dime, ¿tu eres su novia?

Me sonrojé.

— S-si, digo, no, no lo soy, no todavía, bueno, tal vez, quiero decir... M-muchas gracias, me tengo que ir.

Caminé un poco más adelante a una velocidad considerable.

¿Te irás? ¿Otra vez te irás? ¿Ya no sientes nada por mi? por mi culpa haz dejado de intentarlo y lo que es más irónico es que te vayas el día en el que decido que nos demos una oportunidad. De pronto me detengo.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Seguirte? ¿O dejar que te fueras?

En estas circunstancias... ¿todavía tendré oportunidad?

Siento como mis ojos se empiezan a cristalizar.

— _Él dio el primer paso aquella vez, tal vez tu debas dar el segundo. Recuerda lo que pasó hace cinco años, Haruna. ¿Lo dejarás ir otra vez?_

Aki...

Me seco las lágrimas y busco un taxi para que me lleve. No, esta vez no; al menos lo intentaré y si no resulta, dejaré que lo pienses unos cinco años.

Al fin logro que un auto se detenga y lo más rápido que puedo le indico la dirección. Por ahora, en mi mente solo está la idea de que tengo que llegar antes de que tu lo hagas. Cuando estacionó empecé a correr, me quité los tacones y mientras recorría el pasillo, los recuerdos me invadieron.

Cuando te fuiste...

— _Te amo._

 _..._

— _No podía irme sin decírtelo._

 _..._

— _Si me pides que me quede, lo haré._

 _..._

— _Te daré tiempo para que pienses en eso, yo... volveré._

 _..._

— _Hasta pronto._

...

Cuando regresaste...

— _Hola._

 _..._

— _¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _..._

— _¿Haciendo compras?_

 _..._

— _Hay una cafetería cerca de aquí... ¿Te gustaría ir?_

Me siento realmente tonta. No puedo creer que perdí tantas oportunidades. Solo sé que algo hizo click en mi cuando me confesaste tus sentimientos aquella vez, la razón por la que no te di un _no_ en ese momento, por la que he estado recordando y repitiendo ese recuerdo en mi mente, por la que estuve tan preocupada desde que llegaste... es porque yo también siento lo mismo. Desde la primera vez, la diferencia es que ahora si estoy consciente de eso.

A ti te tomó menos de un año darte cuenta de tus sentimientos ¿y a mi? cinco años y contando, y ahora estoy aquí, en este aeropuerto, observando tu avión salir. Parte de mi quiere creer que tu no estás en ese vuelo, pero mis ojos no pueden mentirme más de lo que yo lo hago, ese avión tiene el mismo destino que aquella vez y por si quedaban dudas, es el único que se dirige allá. Una vez más te dejo ir y lo peor, es que esta vez no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Porque mi corazón siempre fue tuyo, solo que él no lo sabía. El avión está despegando. Veo como te alejas cada vez más de mi. Perdí, perdí mi oportunidad. La segunda que se me otorgó y la dejé escapar. Te perdí, de nuevo.

Solo nos damos cuenta de lo que nos importa cuando lo perdemos y yo no fui, soy, ni seré la excepción. Entonces lo supe; yo a ti no te quiero...

...Yo te amo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Y ahí quedó .-.

Bien... supongo que Haruna sufrirá un poco más... o quizás simplemente no... -_-

Casi pensé en no dejar avance ya que será el último capítulo, así es, _the final_ está cerca, a una actualización de distancia xD en fin, igual les dejaré el avance porque sentiría que dejé el capítulo incompleto si no xD

¿Reviews?

 **Avance del próximo capítulo:**

Corté la llamada y me quedé observando el teléfono. Me pregunto si algún día yo también me casaré, quizás sea una tontería pensar lo contrario, aún soy joven y puedo encontrar a alguien, pero momentos como este no son los que más esperanzas me dan. Y además, aunque eso sucediera, no estoy segura de si podría olvidarte...

El teléfono vuelve a sonar.

— ¿Natsumi no es algo pronto?

Escuché una leve risa y me extrañé.


	10. Chapter 10

**N/A:** Bien, último capítulo... muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia, los amodoro por eso -3- -además de no haber insultado mis títulos T-T sé que son muy malos xD- Espero les guste el final.

 **Iker:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, al fin podrás saber lo que has estado esperando desde el principio. Espero lo disfrutes :D

 **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tercera oportunidad_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Me acerco más al vidrio. Ya estás a metros de distancia. El cielo azul hace participe de mi sufrimiento. Solo desearía al menos haberte dicho, confesarme ante ti y no quedarme con este sentimiento que me atormenta con el " _¿Qué hubiera pasado?_ "

¿Un rechazo? ¿Aceptación? pero algo, una respuesta. Solo eso y sería suficiente. Ahora, ahora dejó de ser un _hasta pronto_ , ya ni siquiera es un _tal vez_ o un _quizás_ , se volvió un _adiós_ cuando dejé que subieras a ese avión. Ya nada importa.

Termino por regresar a mi casa, aquí ya no hay nada para mi.

Al llegar me siento en el sofá con un té caliente, me recuesto y ya no tengo idea de que debo hacer. Lo único que sé es que me tardé demasiado y ahora solo me quedan los recuerdos. Mi teléfono suena y lo tomo.

— ¿Hola?

— _Hola, Haruna. ¿Cómo estás?_

Mal, pésimo, de lo peor... cualquiera de esas funcionaría.

— ... Bien, ¿y tu, Natsumi? ¿Pasó algo?

Aún así prefiero no preocupar a nadie, como siempre.

— _Quiero que seas mi dama de honor._

— ¿D-dama de honor?

— _Endo me pidió matrimonio, nos vamos a casar. ¿Aceptas?_

Realmente se escuchaba feliz en el auricular. Por ahora solo puedo sentirme bien por ella, al menos alguien es feliz.

— Claro que si, felicidades.

— _Muchas gracias, Haruna. Te llamaré luego para darte los detalles._

— Está bien. Me alegro mucho por ustedes.

— _Lo sé y te agradezco. Hablaremos después._

— De acuerdo.

Corté la llamada y me quedé observando el teléfono. Me pregunto si algún día yo también me casaré, quizás sea una tontería pensar lo contrario, aún soy joven y puedo encontrar a alguien, pero momentos como este no son los que más esperanzas me dan. Y además, aunque eso sucediera, no estoy segura de si podría olvidarte...

El teléfono vuelve a sonar.

— ¿Natsumi no es algo pronto?

Escuché una leve risa y me extrañé.

— _No soy Natsumi. ¿Abrirías la puerta?_

...

Casi se me resbaló el celular.

Esa voz.

Abro la puerta solo para confirmar mis dudas. Ahí estás, de pie frente a mi y lo sereno en ti no cambia. Sigues sonriendo.

— Hola, ¿puedo pasar?

Logro balbucear una afirmativa y entonces entras.

— Yo... creí que te habías...

Me miraste y sonreíste, callando mis palabras.

— Tenemos que hablar.

Te sonreí en respuesta y asentí. Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina uno al lado del otro. Quise decir algo, pero tu iniciaste.

— Lo intenté.

— ¿Eh?

— Intenté preguntártelo. Pero tu... realmente haz cambiado.

Permanezco en silencio, esperando a que continues.

— Sigues siendo tu, pero de alguna forma eres diferente; ahora es simplemente más difícil.

Hiciste una pausa para después suspirar.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella vez.

Tomaste tu teléfono.

— No pude siquiera decirlo en un mensaje.

— ¿Un mensaje?

Susurré y tu reíste.

— Supongo que las cartas tampoco son lo mío.

Me levanté de la silla y fui a buscar algo. Regresé en seguida con un papel en mis manos, te lo entregué y sonreíste levemente al verlo.

— Ya veo.

Eso dijiste y al fin te hice la pregunta.

— ¿Qué fue lo que escribiste?

Esta vez me miraste mientras me mostrabas tres dedos con tu mano izquierda.

— Tres palabras: ¿Qué haz decidido?

— ¿Te refieres a...?

— Hace cinco años te dije que volvería y aquí estoy. Hoy fui al aeropuerto a recibir a un amigo que me traía unos papeles del trabajo y quizás deba irme pronto, pero esta vez no lo haré, no sin una respuesta.

Ya sabía muy bien lo que sentía, estaba realmente feliz y creo que tu también lo notaste. Igualmente, el solo verte me dejó en blanco. Terminé por decir la misma palabra que dije la última vez.

— Yo...

— Si me pides que me quede, lo haré.

Repetiste esas ocho palabras e hiciste a mi corazón vibrar.

— No quiero...

Era apenas un susurro.

— Haruna.

Te abracé y me escondí entre tus brazos.

— No quiero que te vayas. No quiero, yo... te amo.

Lo dije. Al fin lo dije. Sentí como correspondías mi acción.

— Yo también te amo y siempre lo haré, sin importar cuando años pasen. Nunca olvides eso.

Susurraste esas palabras en mi oído. Con sutileza me apartaste y acariciaste mi rostro. Miré tus ojos, esos ojos que lograban de todo en mi. Acariciaste mi rostro y a la vez que acortabas la distancia entre ambos, nos unimos en un largo beso.

Y solo hasta ahora lo sé, desde ese día.

Ese día hace cinco años.

Jueves.

Quinto día de la semana.

Jueves.

Ese jueves.

Ese dulce y condenado jueves en el que me enamoré de ti, Shiro Fubuki...

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** Lo que me parece más cómico es que el nombre de Fubuki se menciona justo en la última línea xD pero bueno, esto ha sido todo.

¿Qué les ha parecido? ojalá no haya sido muy decepcionante xD

¿El chico fue quién esperaban?

Por otro lado, y la verdad no es seguro, no sé si lo vaya a hacer, pero ¿les gustaría otro capítulo? sería algo como un epílogo o un extra. ¿Qué les parece la idea?

Y ya me despido, los quiero. Sayo :3


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A:** Hi! :D bien, no me maten, sé que me tardé, pero es culpa del torpe bloqueo que no me dejaba T-T Así que hasta ahora he podido y me ha salido corto, pero debo decir que me gustó y espero que a ustedes también. Ya no me tendrán molestando por ahí, al menos no con esta historia xD

 **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece...**

* * *

.

.

.

 _Dos, está bien. Tres, es mejor_

.

.

.

Miro por la ventana, luego el reloj, han pasado unos veinte minutos.

Pienso en ti y en estas paredes de un color azulado que en mi mente se dibujan de recuerdos. Porque hemos pasado por mucho juntos, yo lo sé, tú lo sabes.

Esos pequeños detalles...

Todos los que, hasta el día de hoy, me han enseñado que dos es bueno, pero que tres mejor.

Ese momento en el que una segunda oportunidad no fue suficiente para estar contigo, pero una tercera fue más allá. Cuando el inicio de un inicio se hizo presente, porque lo nuestro existía, pero esa vez se formalizó.

Aquél día en el que me extrañé de que Natsumi pospusiera su boda, incluso me preocupé. Pero ella me aseguró que no había ningún problema en su relación con Endo. Semanas después supe que era obra tuya, porque por ti existió ese retraso. El retraso suficiente para que me pidieras matrimonio.

Una boda de una pareja es normal, una boda de dos parejas es inusual, pero una boda de tres parejas es demasiado divertida. Ese día en el Natsumi y Endo prometieron amarse y respetarse, Fudo y Fuyuka se juraron amor eterno, y tu yo solo mencionamos las mismas palabras que nos decimos siempre frente a muchas más personas.

 _Te amo._

Y no faltó que alguien se declarara durante la boda, ella le correspondió, siempre lo supe. Lo que nadie esperaba era que Aki logrará atrapar uno de los ramos, definitivamente a Nagumo también le llegará pronto.

Aún así, la razón por la que estoy aquí, lo más importante y lo primero que pienso al verte entrar a esta habitación con esa mujer de blanco atrás de ti, es que...

— Felicitaciones.

— Muchas gracias.

Dos está bien, si, pero al sostener a ese pequeño en mis brazos y ver el rostro de mi bebé recién nacido, lo sé y lo repito, dos, está bien, pero tres...

— Haruna, te amo.

— Y yo a ti.

Tres es simplemente mejor...

.

.

.

.

.

.

... Claro que cuatro debe ser de locura.

* * *

 **N/A:** Inevitable no poner eso último xD

¿Reviews?

Ahora si es el último capítulo xD

Sayo ;)


End file.
